


In the Middle of the Night

by beckettjoy



Series: Clone Wars Shorts [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Stealing, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I also suck at Summaries, I hate tagging, I still suck at titling, M/M, One Shot, Sleep, adorable boys being adorable, its just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettjoy/pseuds/beckettjoy
Summary: Why, then, was Obi-Wan freezing if he had brought along such a good blanket?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	In the Middle of the Night

All Obi-Wan knows right now is cold. _Freezing_. Even with the tent keeping out the biting wind, and the thick robes he’s wearing, the night is absolutely frigid. 

He’d thought ahead before they landed, of course, and made sure to bring along a nice heavy wool blanket so he could survive through the nights here; sleep is incredibly important for focus and performance, after all. And, yes, he had made sure he collected said blanket when the troops made camp that evening, and had fallen asleep snug underneath it. Why, then, was Obi-Wan freezing cold if he had brought along such a good blanket? Because in his sleep, his _wonderful_ commander had somehow managed to roll himself completely inside of it, like a toasty clone burrito, and in the process pulled it off Obi-Wan entirely and made it impossible for him to grab any of it back. 

The complete lack of any light outside tells Obi-Wan that it’s not even close to morning; he has hours more to endure, and the tip of his nose and fingers are already starting to sting. He sighs, reaching over to Cody to wake him, but when his hand lands on Cody’s shoulder it causes him to shift in his sleep, rolling slightly so Obi-Wan can see his face. He looks so peaceful. Warm rosy cheeks, eyelids fluttering slightly with dreams, chest rising and falling quite steadily. _Beautiful_. It’s the calmest Obi-Wan has seen him since…well, ever.

He won’t disturb that. Instead, he carefully presses himself as close as possible to the bundle of blanket, tucking one arm under his own head and wrapping the other around Cody. One of his hands is sticking out so Obi-Wan gently grabs it, rubbing his own fingers over the warm skin. His face presses into the back of Cody’s neck, hair ticking the tip of his nose, Obi-Wan breathing in his commander’s familiar, comforting smell. 

Cody squirms slightly, fingers squeezing Obi-Wan’s. “ _Cyar’ika._ ”

“Shh, go back to sleep,” Obi-Wan whispers, holding Cody tighter before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

Instead, Cody rolls his entire burrito self over so their foreheads touch. “I’m so glad we can have a quiet night,” he whispers groggily. “It’s so warm.” A soft kiss lands on the tip of Obi-Wan’s nose. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying my blanket,” Obi-Wan responds, genuinely not intending to sound passive-aggressive, but he can’t help the chuckle that escapes with his words. 

Cody’s eyes flicker open; Obi-Wan watches the realization dawn. 

“Oh, oh, I’m so sorry!” He immediately sits up, yanking the blanket out from around himself, exhaling sharply when the cold air hits his skin. “Oh, you must be freezing!” 

Blanket untangled, Cody throws it over his smiling general and re-tucks himself under the other side. 

“It was fine, really. Come here.”

“You can _not_ have been fine in this,” Cody huffs, tucking one arm around Obi-Wan’s waist and shoving the other into his chest. 

“You were so peaceful.”

“I can feel the cold radiating off your body.” 

“Hush. Sleep.” 

Rather than listen to Obi-Wan, Cody surprises him by gently shoving his shoulder down so Obi-Wan is flat on his back, and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist and hooking his arms around his shoulders and neck. 

“I’m wide awake. And this is what we do when one of our _vod’e_ is cold,” Cody explains, letting his body weight press down, but Obi-Wan certainly does _not_ need any justification for this; he’s perfectly content in this position. “It works better with a whole pile of us, but I guess I’ll have to make do with just me.” 

“You’re more than enough for me.” Obi-Wan sees the flicker of disbelief in Cody’s eyes at the words, so he takes Cody’s head gently and pulls it down to press their foreheads together. “ _More than enough."_

The flutter of Cody’s breath on his face is too teasing, too tempting; Obi-Wan tilts his chin up and his commander responds immediately, mouth landing softly on Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan loses himself in the feeling, the body of his love covering his torso, the calloused hand with a soft grip on the back of his neck, parted lips moving against his own. Here, under this lovely blanket in the heavy darkness, they can almost pretend the war isn’t happening outside. 

“General…” Cody whispers, voice thick with a tone Obi-Wan recognizes well. “There’s no telling how long we’ll be on this mission, no telling when’s the next time we’ll have a quiet night, a tent…”

“Cody.” It’s hesitant, warning, but there’s an undercurrent of longing. “The men, just outside—”

“You think they haven’t heard anything like that before?”

“I—”

He’s cut off unceremoniously by Cody’s mouth on his own again; this time, it’s accompanied by his hips pressing down. Obi-Wan can’t help but let a tiny noise escape; this only encourages Cody, grinding down on the general with more purpose, eliciting more of a reaction, verbal and physical. Obi-Wan can feel his resolve slipping away, his brain beginning to relinquish control of the situation. Cody’s right: it’s warm, it’s quiet, they’re more alone than they normally get to be. He should just let himself enjoy it. 

After several long, blissful moments, Cody breaks off to pepper Obi-Wan’s neck with kisses, mumbling into his skin, “ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum._ ”

“I love you too.”

“Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorta tempted to write a part 2 to this
> 
> Any mistakes are my own
> 
> on tumblr at [ct-rex ](http://ct-rex.tumblr.com)


End file.
